As living standards increase every day, people have been paying more attention to their own health conditions. This is particularly true with those people facing physical health problems, who may expect to monitor some physiological parameters of their body in real time, such as patients with cardiovascular diseases who may desire real-time monitoring of physiological parameters of their hearts by virtue of electrodes.
The development of technology strongly supports the abovementioned demands of people. So far, there have been all kinds of electrodes for conveniently measuring physiological parameters human hearts.
Nevertheless, on the one hand, electromagnetic pollution in the environment has caused disturbances to measurement of physiological parameters of the heart. Also, brain cell masses and muscle cell masses also have spontaneous, rhythmic electrical activities that interfere with measurement by the abovementioned electrodes, making it hard for people to obtain accurate measurement results.